The Titans (God of War)
The Titans are the characters from the God of War universe. They first started as protagonists from the God of War universe(and later Multi-Universe series), but they become one of the Multi-Universe's series major antagonists. Before the Multi-Universe Series In the beginning, there was darkness. The Titans were born on the Island of Creation, home to the Sisters of Fate and controllers of time. Themis was born of Gaia, who became the embodiment of divine order, law, and custom, giving the Titans a purpose to be a part of the world. The rest of the world was created by the Titans and Cronus was given the title as ruler. However, it was prophesied that one day Cronus would be overthrown by his very children, just as Uranus had been years before. In an attempt to sway the Sisters into his favor, Cronus gifted them with the Steeds of Time. The Sisters refused to change his fate and the fate that would also haunt the Titans forever. Cronus began devouring his children one by one so that the prophecy may not come true. His wife, Rhea, could not bear another such loss and hid the sixth and final child on an island far away from the watchful eyes of her husband. Cronus foolishly swallowed a rock wrapped in cloth in the baby’s place. The child who escaped his siblings’ fate was Zeus, who was raised by his grandmother Gaia herself to nurture his desire to free his brothers and sisters from their prison. When the day came and Zeus had become a young man, he freed his siblings from their cruel father and the Great War began. The Titans believed that they had to win or the gods would make the mortals suffer, caring only for control and power. The Titans Prometheus, Helios, and his sisters joined the gods in the battle against the Titans, betraying their very own. The Titans were led by the great Atlas, who saved Cronus from being captured by Hades in an attempt to consume his soul. In Cronus’ place, Atlas was captured, but the battle continued. Mountains were hurled like mere pebbles, and the ground shook from massive earthquakes. The war between the Titans and the gods forged the landscape of the mortal world. Eventually, Zeus created the Blade of Olympus, and used its immense magical power to send the Titans to the foulest pits of the Underworld – Tartarus. This ended the Great War, and the gods established their domain upon Mount Olympus, being worshiped by the mortals who begged for their mercy and guidance. The Golden Age had indeed ended. In Tartarus, the Titans would be tortured or trapped for all eternity (despite Cronus being the one who caused the great war). Cronus suffered the fate of wandering the Desert of Lost Souls with Pandora's Temple chained to his back until the strength of the whirling winds and sands ripped his flesh from his bones. Aegaeon was transformed into a living prison for oath breakers by the Furies for breaking his oath to Zeus to fight alongside the Gods with the other Hecatonchires. The Titan Typhon was imprisoned within an enormous mountain. On the same mountain as Prometheus, because of betraying Zeus and giving the mortals the fires of Olympus, was forced to endure the pain of having his liver eaten everyday by a large eagle. Athena instructed Kratos to journey to the Desert of Lost Souls where the Titan Cronus crawled with Pandora’s Temple upon his back. The Titan showed no notice of him as Kratos climbed a mountain leading to the temple for three days, while Cronus was still crawling pitifully across the harsh desert wasteland with the wind blowing in his face. Kratos was saved by Gaia’s guidance while he was being taken to the Underworld. She told Kratos that Zeus would have to be destroyed in order for there to be any hope for Kratos. With her voice whispering into Kratos’ ear, the powerful warrior traveled to the mountain where Typhon and Prometheus rested. Typhon, bound to his mountainous prison, refused to help the former Olympian. Typhon tried blowing Kratos off of the cliffs where he walked, hoping he would fall to his death. Kratos managed to obtain Typhon's Bane by stabbing Typhon’s eye, blinding him. Kratos also released Prometheus from his torment by burning him to death in a fiery pit, granting him the power of the Rage of the Titans. Cronus gifted Kratos with the last of his magic while traveling with the Steeds of Time. This magic was known as Cronus' Rage. Kratos also fell into the grasp of the mighty Titan Atlas, who gifted him with the knowledge of the Great War and the powerful Atlas Quake. With all of his powers and gifts, Kratos defeated the Sisters of Fate and traveled back in time to the final minutes of the Great War. He saved the Titans from being banished and brought them into his time. There, he and the Titans climbed Mount Olympus to finally rid the mortals of the petty gods once and for all. The mortals were terrified, but there was nowhere to run or hide from the brutal battle. The Multi-Universe Series/Meister of War The Titans are set to appeared in LOTM series as the major antagonists. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Titans Category:Giants Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age